


Her First, His One and Only

by lorir_writes



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Summary: After a long night of work, Logan just wants to see Carla and rest, but sleeping is the last thing on her mind.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 3





	Her First, His One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the writing prompt: 7. “I see you’ve started without me.” from the 50 NSFW Sentences / Submission for Ride or Die Appreciation Week 2019 on Tumblr

The engine of 2005 Devore GT purrs as Logan parks his car in the garage. He loves to hear the rumbling sound of the car fading away when he kills the engine, but lately, cars became his second favorite thing. The best part about his life now is arriving at the MPC building and returning to his loft, where he usually finds Carla behind a pile of books studying or humming some cheesy 80’s song while she cleans the room. He smiles at the thought, then recomposes himself before anyone else notices and starts to mock him again. Placing his car keys in his pocket, he leaves the garage and heads upstairs. 

The hallway leading to his loft is too quiet. His brows furrow for a moment. _It’s pretty late… Maybe she fell asleep with her face glued to a math book again._ He shakes his head and smiles thinking about tucking her into bed again and opens the door cautiously to avoid making any noises. 

Carla, however, is wide awake. Lying on her stomach on the bed with her nightgown wrinkled around her waist, she’s facing the headboard and biting her pillow to muffle her moans as her hips bounce rhythmically, her fingers rub her core and her other hand kneads one of her breasts.

Logan stands on the doorframe with his jaw slacked. He did not see this coming. His only reaction is to stare mesmerized at her lightly tanned body coming alive as pleasure builds up inside her. Soon, he remembers that even though most of the crew is out to grab some late-night dinner, they aren’t alone at the garage. He takes a few steps into the room and shuts the door, startling Carla.

As Carla sees him, she screams and quickly turns around to pull the covers over her head. 

Logan presses his lips together fighting the urge to laugh. 

“Everything okay in there, Logan?” Colt calls from downstairs.

“It’s all good. Carla saw a rat on the window.” Logan shouts.

“Tell her to pipe down. It’s late, dude!”

“Okay!” Logan answers, locking the door. He takes off his jacket, shoes, places his keys on the counter and takes a seat on the end of the bed. “That guy is a real buzzkill,” he jokes.

Carla doesn’t move or say a word.

“Hey, are you asleep?”

She doesn’t answer.

“If you are, you might want to put your cute pinks panties back on or it’s going to be really hard for me to sleep in here tonight,” he teases, waving the magenta lace female boxers next to her face.

One of her arms comes out of the covers, snatches the underwear from his hand and puts them on while still hidden under the comforter.

He grins. “Carla, it’s okay. Come out of the covers.”

Still not a word from her.

“You can’t stay under this comforter forever. It’s 95°F tonight.”

“It was 80,6°F last time I checked and it couldn’t possibly rise up fifteen degrees in less than one hour,” she corrects him with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. 

He chuckles.

“It’s not funny!” She rants.

“You know, the fact that you’re making a big deal of it makes it funny. But it shouldn’t be. Touching yourself is a natural thing. It’s how we get to know our bodies. There’s no reason to be ashamed of it." 

She carefully pulls the covers away from her face. "Do you really think so?”

“I know so.”

“Okay… But I didn’t mean for anyone to see that. I thought I locked the door.” Carla looks away. 

“Again, this is not a big deal. It’s fine. Everybody does it once in a while.”

“Everybody?”

He nods.

“Do you…?” She blushes.

“Yup." 

"I didn’t know that. I thought you’d just— you know… find someone to do it,” a wrinkle forms between her brows.

“Well, yeah… But not recently,” he scratches the back of his head. 

“Why not?”

“Because there’s only one girl I want right now,” he gazes at her, yearning glowing in his deep brown eyes. “But I don’t know if she’s ready for that and I don’t want to force her into anything,” he shrugs.

“So you touch yourself because you can’t have that with her?”

“Yeah.”

Carla chews on a nail. “Logan?”

“Yes?" 

"I’ve never… done that. With anyone.”

“I thought so,” he smiles.

“I’ve never done anything with anyone. Ever.”

His forehead creases. “You’re kidding, right?”

She glances down.

“Oh…” His eyes go wide as he realizes she is more embarrassed than she was before. “So I’m not just the first guy you shared a bed with or saw you playing with yourself.”

She shakes her head, still avoiding his gaze.

He cups her cheek and tilts her face up, so she’s looking at him. “It’s okay,” he says as his thumb caresses her cheek. “I didn’t think I’d be someone’s first at anything at all. But don’t worry about it.” He kisses her forehead and picks up a pillow and a blanket.

“Where are you going?”

“You stay here and I’ll crash on the couch downstairs. Night, Carla.”

“No!” She sits up and grabs his hand. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Her hand runs up his arms, rests on his neck and she pulls him closer. 

Their lips meet, fusing together in a slow, sensuous dance. His tongue explores her mouth as his hands dig in the back of her nightgown. She gasps, coming up for air as he kisses her jaw, her neck, and her collarbone. 

“Logan?”

“Mmm…” he murmurs, dotting kisses on her cleavage.

“I’m not ready for the whole thing.”

“Fine,” his kisses move back up to her mouth again. "PG-13 it is,” he grins.

“No. I want it to be NSFW.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Care to be more specific?”

“Show me how you touch yourself.”

His eyebrows rise in surprise.

“I never saw a guy doing it and you mentioned you do. I’m curious,” she bites her lip. 

“All right. I’ll do it.” A lopsided smile forms on his face. “But you have to play with yourself too.” He leans in, lowering his voice. “Watching you touch with yourself like that was so good. It’d be a shame not to see you come.”

Carla closes her eyes as he nibbles her ear and stands up. He walks across the room and takes his shirt off, facing away from her. The muscles of his back ripple as he tosses his shirt aside. He unbuckles his belt, unzips his jeans and they pool around his feet. He can feel her eyes on him, watching his every move in anticipation. He opens up a drawer on the dresser, grabs a bottle of lube and turns around. 

On the bed, Carla pulls her nightdress over her head and throws it on his direction, which he deftly catches. Her hands roam down her body, tracing every curve until one of them rests between her legs. Her fingers easily slip, opening her folds, moving back and forth.

Logan approaches the bed and smirks. **“I see you’ve started without me.”**

“You said you wanted to see it again,” she says, licking her lips. “Now show me how you do it.”

He pushes his boxers down and throws it aimlessly around the room, freeing his long shaft.

Carla decreases the pace of her fingers on her clit and gapes at his manhood.

“I have a face, you know,” he jokes.

“You’re — Uh… wow!”

He chuckles and sits down beside her, opening the bottle. A stream of the clear liquid falls on his cock and he strokes himself slowly, his hand easily moving up and down. 

He glances at her, her eyes still trained on his member, her nipples stiffening while her hand moves in circles. With his free hand, he cups her cheek and kisses her. His cock twitches as she moans in his mouth. His hand tightens on his shaft and he kisses her neck and shoulder.

Carla places her free hand on his thigh and he guides it to his member, teaching her how to stroke him just the way he likes.

“You’re incredible, Carla,” he whispers in her ear and caresses one of her breasts. “I know you’re not ready to go any further than this, but god, I wish I could feel you.”

She spreads her legs wider, putting one of them over his, takes his hand and places between her legs. “Touch me, Logan. Make me feel like I’m your only one,” she purrs.

His hand draws spirals on her core and they pick up speed together, stroking each other faster. “There’s no one else but you,” he murmurs as he slides one finger inside of her and thrusts in and out. He groans at the feeling of her walls clenching around his middle finger, his thumb still moving on her core.

“Ooooh!” She meows.

“You’re almost there. Just a little more, babe.”

“Logan!”

“Oh, you’re so close…” he groans, bucking his hips against her hand as she keeps stroking him. “Come on, Carla. Give it to me.”

She throws her head back and whimpers, toes curling as her legs shake and she gives in to pleasure.

His hip muscles tense and he groans, fluttering his eyes shut and spilling his seed over the sheets, her leg and his torso. He opens his eyes and catches her staring at his still throbbing cock. “I hope that satisfied your curiosity.”

“It did,” she licks her lips, eyes still drawn to his member.

“Again: I have a face, Carla,” he jests.

“Sorry,” she smiles sheepishly. “It just feels nice to touch it…” She covers her mouth to stifle a yawn.“

He looks at the watch on his phone and turns to her. "Usually, I’d say _‘go for it’_ , but it’s three in the morning and we’re both tired, so let’s put a pin on this one,” he gives her a quick peck and goes to the bathroom. He returns with a wet towel to clean her up, puts his boxers back on while she does the same. Crawling back to bed, he cradles her in his arms. “Are you okay?”

“I feel more than okay,” she rests her head on his chest, running her fingertips absentmindedly on his torso. 

He smiles and kisses her temple.

“I think I’ll be ready for more soon. And I want it to be with you.” 

"Really?” He asks, still unsure if she meant what she said.

She turns over to look at him. “I want you to be my first in everything, Logan. But you have to promise to be only with me.”

“You’re my one and only, Carla.”

She smiles and leans in as theirs lips meeting once again in a sweet kiss and they stay the rest of the night in each other’s arms.


End file.
